Talk:A Show of Force
When I did this quest there was a "Treasure Chest" that needed no key. It dropped a gold. I didn't notice the chest the first time I was there, without the quest available. Anyone else noticed this chest? Flesh Over Steel(Talk to me) 20:09, 5 January 2007 (CST) :This is one of the seasonal chests in Elona. Check Treasure Chest. — Ness 21:28, 5 January 2007 (CST) I just did this quest, and all three bosses were Hauseh. I will update the page to reflect the possibility that the same boss may in fact spawn three times. -- Elveh 08:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) Farming Inscribed Shards I don't know whether the drop of Inscribed Shards from Graven Monoliths has been increased with the resent updates, but I've never before had so many Shard drops as I did doing this quest (alone with heroes and henchmen). And since it is very easy, this is a nice way to get the Shards needed for the Sticks and Stones quest. Note that the Graven Monoliths in the temple area stop spawning after completion of A Show of Force. (TBA 08:32, 5 February 2007 (CST)) Bug On the last shrine Hauseh spawned twice together with Dupek :Pretty weird bug, i got three Hauseh the Defiler spawns -- Sai Qui 10:24, 21 February 2007 (CST) Well i got 3 of the archane guy -- asianidiot : I got 3 dupeks.System Of A Guild 13:16, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::I got 2 Tahnmaks and no Dupek. I was looking forward to laughing at his name, too. XP But yeah, this is what showed up when I used my cap siggy: :::edited the article to include this after a day of LB farms, had ele boss for all three.Killer Revan 20:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Yawn... This quest is like so easy, just go with 7 hench/heroes and when you enter the area just click on all the shrines (although you might miss a few in the progress cause you won't be able to see shit). Why let all the monsters out ? Well your henchies will res whenever someone falls and you get no DP effects on the worm. IF however you fail to stay alive an res shrine is pretty close. It would be like hell for the margonites and co if you are able to get the skill Blinding Breath, this would really wipe out the battlefield in a few seconds.--OMEGA-ThundeR 04:44, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Locked chest I've done this quest lots of time for lb title in hard mode and everytime i killed the 3 bosses i found a new locked chest in the temple. This happened every time for at least 15-20 run. Should we had this? Ricky Agree with Ricky although I believe the locked chest doesn't always appear. It is initially not there and appears part way through clearing the shrines. When farming for LB points I skip the first four shrines(on the left) as they are almost all monoliths and don't contribute significantly to the LB farm. Babbage Well i actually checked and they only appear if before there wasn't already another locked chest... However i prefer doing also the first four because is simple and they always drop at least 1 tome/dye/gold etc.Ricky Elemental swords from locked chests? In normal mode elemental swords have been reported to drop from ancient elonian chests here in the sulfurous wastes, would this be same case for locked chests in hard mode? :Pretty sure the skins from chests are the same as in Normal Mode. — Ness 12:18, 12 May 2007 (CDT) LB Cap? So you can only get 150 LB points from killing things on this quest now? Am I the first to bring this up or can I still get the 500+ LB points? Cvmyawg 00:46, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Ok apparently I'm stupid >< forgot about killing bosses in HM Cvmyawg 00:46, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Boss Spawns Been doing SS/LB here a lot recently and I'm noticing that all 3 bosses are different now (or seem to be), i.e. 1 warrior, 1 nec and 1 ele all the time. Anyone find anything to the contrary? Otherwise I'll change it in a day or two. Konrad 13:44, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah I saw that as well. It's been fixed --Blue.rellik 11:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Seems Anet have recently gone on a bit of a quest-cleanup drive, as have been seeing a few quests with similar observations over the last couple of months. Yay! --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Normal Mode- Ele Swords I heard from my friend he farmed this in NM and dropped a Ele Sword, is this true or is he lying? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Try Not To Kill Me ( ) 00:37, November 13, 2007. :Would be via just a random loot drop if anything, wouldn't be because of this quest specifically. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Treasure Chest Not seasonal. Reactivates every 30 days. Great farming area. D700 18:35, 24 October 2008 (UTC)